Afraid of a Little Girl Power Mulder?
by ScullyGirl 7
Summary: Mulder and Scully have to protect the Spice Girls for a day.


Title: Afraid of a Little Girl Power Mulder?  
Rating: PG  
Author: ScullyGirl 7  
E-mail: danasgfan@yahoo.com  
Summary: Mulder and Scully have to protect the Spice Girls for a day.  
Spoilers: none  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mulder and Scully.  
Author's note: This is what happens when you watch a whole lot of X-Files episodes and the Spiceworld movie. Enjoy the fic! I love feedback, tell me what you think.  
  
  
AFRAID OF A LITTLE GIRL POWER, MULDER?   
by ScullyGirl 7   
  
---   
  
Outside Planet Hollywood London, England 11:21 AM   
  
Mulder and Scully stood waiting outside of the London Planet Hollywood, for the police cars to deliver the five Spice Girls. They soon pulled up, and Mulder gawked while Scully stood beside him, resentful that Skinner had given them this case. The girls got out of the cars and ran up to Mulder and Scully in a flurry of short shirts, sneakers, and stiletto heels.   
Victoria sauntered right up to Mulder and ruffled his hair. "Let me guess," Scully said sarcastically. "*You* are the famous Spice Girls." "Well, who are *you*?" Melanie C said in an equal manner. Mulder and Scully showed them their badges.   
"I'm Special Agent Fox Mulder and this is Special Agent Dana Scully, we're with the FBI. We are here to protect you." "FBI?" Emma asked.   
"Federal Bureau of Investigation." Scully answered.   
"What's going on here! Why do we need your protection!" Melanie B said loudly.   
"We don't need babysitters!" Emma shouted, stomping her foot.   
"We'll talk about it later, but now we have to leave here. Your lives are in danger. When you took blood tests last week there was an extraterrestrial substance found in your blood. We have reason to believe there are some people that want you dead." Mulder explained.   
"That doesn't surprise us." Mel B said wryly. The other girls agreed.   
Suddenly there were flashes of bright white light all around them.   
"Oh my God Scully, they're here!"   
"Aliens? Mulder!" Scully said shielding her eyes from the blinding lights.   
"No! cameras! British tabloids found us! Let's go girls!" Melanie C screamed. The girls started to run around crazily, then ran into Planet Hollywood. Mulder and Scully dashed into the restaurant after them.   
  
In the restaurant, Scully kept good watch on the four. Then she realized something, the picture Skinner had shown her in his office had five girls in it!   
"Hey! There are supposed to be five of you." Scully said.   
"Ginger left the group, Scully! Everyone knows that!" Mulder exclaimed.   
They all slid in a booth, and called the waitress over after she locked the paparazzi out.   
"Your order?" the waitress asked.   
"Fish and chips!"   
"Doughnuts!"   
"Baconbuddies!"   
The girls began to yell all at once.   
"And you?" The waitress asked Scully.   
"A salad, what about you Victoria?"   
"Nothing." She replyed.   
Her gaze still lingered on Mulder, who stared back at her with a conspicuous fixation. Apparently, there was a mutual attraction between Victoria and Mulder. Scully rolled her eyes. The food came and they began to eat, the Spice Girls talked about everything from the meaning of girl power to the organic alien substance suspected to be in their blood. Scully chatted with mock interest, she was too concerned about Mulder. He's been acting strangely, like he's in a daze. Victoria was still staring intently at Mulder only turning her icy stare toward the others with interest when talk of the government/alien conspiracy aroused. Scully tried to persuade Mulder to push Victoria off of his lap, but to no avail. After nearly an hour of chatting, the rest of the Spice Girls gave Victoria looks of annoyance and concern at that moment. Scully was just plain annoyed.   
  
Melanie B finally said something to break the silence.   
"Victoria! What is wrong with you? We haven't seen you eat anything for weeks and all of sudden you forget that you have a husband!"   
"At least I still have a husband." Victoria shot back coldly.   
Melanie B recoiled back as if she had been slapped in the face.   
Scully grabbed Mel B's arm when she reached for a knife on the table.   
  
"Let's talk about this, Mel B."   
Scully led Melanie B to the far side of the restaurant. Before she had a chance to open her mouth, Mel B's cell phone rang.   
"Hello!" Mel B said angrily.   
"Geri?! Why are you calling me?" Mel B handed her cell phone to Scully.   
"Geri wants to speak to you."   
"Who?" Scully asked.   
"Short red head, who left the group." Mel B said.   
"That could be me" Scully said as she took the phone.   
Mel B was about to go back to the table, but Scully grabbed her arm. "Let me go at her!" Mel B shrieked.   
  
"Scully."   
"I've been keeping surveillance on the Spice Girls for weeks. I know what's going on with Victoria, you have to get rid of her. She's an alien, the real Victoria is missing. Why? I don't know. I but the `Victoria' sitting with you at that table is collecting information for the alien colonists. You must get her away from the your partner. She's hypnotizing him." Geri said in her raspy voice.   
Scully paused for a moment to see what Victoria was doing; she was still glaring at Mulder with her cat-like eyes.   
Scully frowned. "How?" She asked impatiently.   
"By using telepathy to control his mind."   
"Why should I believe you?" Scully whispered.   
"The rebels are coming soon; they know where you are now. You all meet me outside at the back of the restaurant in 10 minutes; you know what to do." Geri said with panic in her voice, she hung up quickly.   
"Geri? Geri!" Scully said sternly.   
  
Emma and Mel C had come over and were listening intently.   
"What's going on?" Mel C asked.   
"Remember what Mulder told you about the shape shifting aliens?" Scully said.   
"Yeah." She replied.   
"Well that Victoria is one of them, according to Geri the real Victoria is missing. We are going to meet her outside in a few minutes."   
Emma glanced over at Victoria, quickly turning away when their eyes met. "What about her?" she asked Scully, getting a little scared.   
"Mel B and I will take care of that. You two just back us up when we need help." Scully told them giving a reassuring smile.   
  
The four walked towards the table.   
"A source called Scully and said that we should meet outside in the back of the restaurant." Mel C said.   
Victoria and Mulder looked at them for minute analzying their facial expressions, then got out of the booth slowly and began to walk towards the back exit. Suddenly Mel B jumped on Victoria, Scully had her sharp metal fingernail file ready. Mulder saw what Scully was about to do, and pulled out his gun pointing it at Scully.   
"Mulder?!" Scully screamed in disbelief.   
  
Scully looked into Mulder's hazel eyes, pleading with him not to give in to Victoria's mind control. Just as Mulder was about to pull the trigger, Emma snap kicked the gun out of Mulder's hand. Mel C jumped on him, pinning him to the floor. With one punch she knocked Mulder out cold.   
"Scully! I can't hold her for long!" Mel B yelled, struggling to hold Victoria down. Emma came over to hold Victoria's head down, as Scully injected the sharp metal fingernail file into the back of Victoria's neck. Green goo poured from the lifeless alien neck.   
"Ewww!" The Spice Girls said in unison.   
"Let's go! Alien blood is poison to humans!" Scully ordered.   
Mel C and Scully picked up Mulder quickly as they ran with Mel B and Emma to the back exit. Emma stopped in her tracks, her blue eyes brimming over with tears.   
"Emma! let's go!" Scully yelled forcefully. As the others jumped into the union jack painted double-decker Spice bus. Scully's voice softened. "We'll find her Emma."   
  
"Mulder, are you alright?" Scully asked with concern.   
"Yeah, I'm fine. Big thanks to Sporty for my pounding headache."   
Mulder eased off the floor of the bus.   
"Hey mate, if I hadn't knocked the daylights outta you, you would have killed your partner." Mel C retorted in her Liverpudian accent.   
"What's she talking about Scully." Mulder looked at Scully.   
"Mulder, Victoria was an alien shape shifter, she had you under mind control. The real Victoria is missing." Scully told him.   
"This is confusing." He mumbled.   
Mulder looked into her green eyes, caressing her cheek.   
"Scully, if I had shot you I would never forgive myself."   
"Oh Mulder, I --"   
  
"Damn!" Geri shouted as she slammed on the brakes in the middle of an intersection.   
"What's wrong Geri?" Scully asked startled.   
"I just remembered my appointment to get new hair extensions today! I missed it. Damn." Geri continued driving at full speed again.   
Scully and Mel C rolled their eyes.   
"You don't need any more blond weave Geri. Be proud to be a redhead, like Scully." Mel B said. A big smile crossed Mulder's face as he looked at Scully.   
  
"Where are we going, Scully." He asked.   
"To the airport, we're going back to Washington."   
  
"Wait a minute!" Emma shouted pointing out of the window. Everyone turned their attention to a woman running out of a store wearing a mini dress and stilettos with a horde of shopping bags in each hand. Geri brought the bus to a screeching halt.   
"It's Vicky!" Emma shouted, opening the bus door.   
"Wait!" Mulder said grabbing her arm. "How do you know it isn't one of the aliens?"   
"It's her, she's gone on a shopping binge again." Mel C said.   
"It's like sleep walking, she can't control it. Her uncontrollable urges to shop usually last a few hours, but she's been gone for days!" Mel B exclaimed. Mulder, Scully, and the Spice Girls ran out of the bus to Victoria standing on the sidewalk.   
  
"Must buy more posh clothes." Victoria droned.   
"Snap out of it Vicky!" Mel B shouted, slapping Victoria across the face.   
Victoria snapped out of her daze.   
"Wh-What happened? Where am I?" Victoria asked, frantically looking around.   
"It's a long, weird story." Emma said.   
"Who this?" Victoria inquired, eyeing Mulder.   
Scully rolled her eyes.   
"Do not tell me I have to ride in that tacky thing again." Victoria said, staring at the Spice bus in disgust.  
  
In the Spice bus.   
Geri's cell phone began to ring. She picked it up immediately.   
"Hello." Geri said.   
"Geri, did you dispose of the case file and other evidence?" CSM asked.   
"Good, you've handled this well. I didn't even have to call the alien bounty hunter to dispose of that alien. Could you believe someone would risk exposing the project to be a Spice Girl?" CSM took a puff of his cigarette.   
"What a nutter!" Geri said, laughing fiendishly.   
"How did Victoria get here?" She asked.   
"Fowley dropped her off at Harrods with a gold card. Her memories of the abduction were erased." CSM replied.   
"They are coming back, see ya later smoking man."   
Geri started up the bus and sped off.   
"Geri?!" Everyone screamed after the retreating van.   
A curious crowd began to form on the sidewalk.   
"Well, this isn't the first time she's left us without warning." Mel B said angrily.   
"I guess we'll have to walk to the airport from here." Scully said flatly.   
"Not in these heels." Victoria scowled.   
"We're staying in England, Mulder and Scully. We've found Victoria, no need to worry or look after us any longer." Mel C said.   
"We can take care of ourselves." The girls echoed.   
  
Mulder opened his mouth to protest but Scully pulled him away and hailed a taxi.   
  
*********  
  
3 months later   
Washington DC concert venue 3:44 PM   
"Thank you both so much for helping us!" Emma said happily as she hugged Mulder and Scully. "You both left so quickly, we didn't have a chance to say thanks or goodbye."   
"We have a surprise for you." Victoria said mysteriously.   
"C'mon girls, what is it?" Scully said impatiently.   
Mel B whipped something out of her pocket and handed it to Scully. The Spice Girls erupted into a frenzy of laughing and talking all once.   
"Two front row tickets to our concert in Washington tonight!" Emma screamed.   
Oh God. Did they she really have to scream like that? I already have a headache now I have to hear them sing! Will this nightmare end please. Is it really scientifically possible for these girls to be happy and positive all the time! I guess so. Scully thought.   
  
Scully looked obsessively at Mulder as Victoria in her skin tight black dress and Versace heels gave him a hug and kiss. Scully turned away and began down the hall when she crashed into a tall muscular young man.   
"Sorry, I didn't see you." Scully blushed.   
"Hi, I'm David Beckham." He said.   
"I'm Dana Scully."   
There was an instant moment of kindliness between their emerald gazes.   
"Have you seen the Spice Girls, by any chance?" David asked.   
Before Scully had a chance to speak the Spice Girls and Mulder came bounding around the corner.   
"David!" Victoria screamed.   
Victoria and David ran and scooped up each in a deep embrace, tears streaming down both their cheeks. A toddler came around the corner followed by Victoria's mother. Victoria's eyes widened in delight, as her son ran to her.   
  
"C'mon Scully, let's go." Mulder said walking down the hall.   
"Tonight we'll be able to see you so you better be singing and dancing!" Mel C hollered to the agents in her thick accent.   
"Sure we will!" Mulder shouted back and they turned around and continued to walk towards the exit.   
"What the hell did Sporty say?" Mulder whispered to Scully. Mulder pulled the tickets out of his pocket. "Should we pawn these to a couple of 5 year olds." Mulder asked.   
As the agents got in their car, Scully spoke up. "Mulder, we are going to that concert tonight."   
"What?!" Mulder replied with a bemused expression on his face. Scully looked at him teasingly.   
"Afraid of a little girl power Mulder?" She replied with a grin.   
  
Spice Girls concert 8:00 PM   
The loud screams erupted from the audience of 20,000 and the concert hadn't even started yet.   
Mulder squeezed over to where Scully was standing.   
"Mulder, I was beginning to think that you weren't coming back." Scully giggled as she took in his dishevelled appearance. His hair was ruffled and his jeans were covered in dirt.   
"This is what happens when you try to skip in line to buy Spice tour merchandise." Mulder said loudly trying to drown out the screams of the crowd.   
"No you didn't spend your money on that, Mulder." Scully said in disbelief as she looked down and saw a bag full of Spice Girls paraphernalia.   
Mulder smiled as he handed her a silver pom-pom. By the time the group landed on the stage at 8:30 PM the screeching was so loud and high pitched that dogs as far away as Baltimore were stuffing cotton into their ears. The popcorn flew out of Mulder's lap. They waved at the Spices who sauntered onto the stage. Mulder and Scully loosened up after a couple of songs and joined in the fun with the rest of the crowd.   
  
~   
"I'll give you everything on this I swear   
Just promise you'll always be there "   
~   
  
Mulder looked over at Scully who was smiling and moving along with the music. Rarely did he see her smile, He loved her smile.   
  
~   
"So now I see through your eyes   
All that you did was love"   
~   
  
In the moonlight Mulder could see tears in Scully's eyes during "Mama". Seeing Scully like this breaks my heart. She's probably thinking about Emily. Mulder thought mournfully. He took Scully's hand and squeezed it tightly. She squeezed his hand back.   
  
~   
"And we know that you can go and find some other   
Take or leave it cause we've always got each other"   
~   
  
Mulder imitated the Spice Girls dances during "Stop".   
"People are watching us, Mulder." Scully whispered.   
"Come on Scully, this is *our* night we haven't have a day off in ages."   
"Let's have fun." Mulder said giddily.   
Scully pushed thoughts of that horrible doll away and began to sing along with the Spice Girls.   
  
~   
"Undress you with her eyes   
Uncover the truth from the lies"   
~   
  
Scully looked at the set list for the concert.   
"Wow, Mulder the concert's nearly over. I can't believe I've listened to 17 Spice Girls songs." Scully said to Mulder.   
He wasn't paying attention to her, the Spices were singing "Naked".   
"Remember what Mel B told you Mulder? They are wearing something behind those chairs."   
Mulder was still mesmerized.   
  
~   
"When you're feelin' sad and low   
We will take you where you gotta go,   
Smilin', dancin', everything is free   
All you need is positivity"   
~   
  
"Spice Up Your Life" had whipped the crowd into a frenzy. By that point in the show everyone was dancing, even Mulder and Scully.   
  
~   
"Do you still remember, how we used to be"   
~   
  
During the last song of the show "Viva Forever", Mulder and Scully were both smiling. Taking in the beauty of the song. Interpreting the lyrics, thinking about their relationship together.   
  
~   
"Both of us were dreamers"   
~   
  
Their eyes met. Scully looked deep into Mulder's shining hazel eyes, a thought about how much she loved him, how much they had been though together. The thought brought tears to her eyes at that moment.   
  
~   
"Promises made, every memory saved"   
~   
  
Mulder thought about how perfect she was at that moment, how much he loved her, but never told her. Ok, there was that one occasion, but she didn't believe him. She thought it was his concussion from the Bermuda Triangle talking. This was his chance to finally tell her how he felt about her.   
  
~  
"Feelings unfold"   
~  
  
Mulder cupped her face in his hands, took a deep breath and said in his husky monotone, "I love you, Scully."   
She drew closer to him.   
"I love you too, Mulder." Mulder's whole face lit up.   
"Really?" he asked.  
"I've loved you a long time now. I was just afraid to tell you because I didn't know if you loved me." Scully said.  
"Oh Scully! I've always loved you."   
They held each tightly, then shared a deep passionate kiss. Mulder and Scully sat back in their seats holding hands and enjoyed the last verses of the song sung beautifully by Mel B and Mel C.   
  
~  
"Viva forever, I'll be waiting   
Everlasting, like the sun   
Live forever, for the moment   
Ever searching for the one"   
~  
  
*****THE END******   
  
  



End file.
